fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendoverse X: Space
Fantendoverse X: Space is a tactical role-playing game created for the V². It is a split title with Fantendoverse X: Time. The games were created in tandem with each other and while they are mainly the same game fundamentally, there is a ton of major and minor differences between the two. Fantendoverse X: Time and Space were created to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Fantendo as a site, and was announced on the anniversary. The game is similar to Splatoon or Overwatch in that it will update over time as opposed to being a complete product; as such each game will only be sold for 10 dollars (with the other version being able to be bought a discounted price of 5 dollars). Fantendoverse X: Space focuses on alternate universes and parallel dimensions, as the player has been stripped of their catalyst powers by Veve, a hero against their plot to permanently rip the multiverse apart and rebuild it with the shards left behind to their liking. The player controls the villain that they can name (with the default name being Xen), and amass a army from across multiverses to counterattack the hero Veve. Sign ups can be found here. Gameplay General Fantendoverse X: Time and Space are strategy RPGs in which each map is comprised over a grid that the player can select and move their characters on. The player's party is comprised of the characters they collect into their army. The player must accomplish the objective to win, which usually means defeating everyone on the map. The player moves units by touching them on the screen and dragging them to the desired point, and battles are initiated by dropping units on enemies. Permanent death is not a true mechanic in the game; if a player's unit is defeated, it will return to the player's roster at the end of battle but will not be useable until the player revives them (with the exception being in harder difficulties, where there is no revival function). Using the Nexus Gate, the player can utilize their powers to summon random characters with varying stats. Each use of the gate requires use of Mystic Orbs, which are earned through going through chapters or bought at the Hubstation shops the player builds. Before proceeding to battle, the player is brought to a home base known as the Hubstation that they can customize and craft shops and other buildings in. In the Hubstation, the player can summon characters, customize their player avatar, find training maps, or proceed on with the next chapter. Exclusive to Space In Fantendoverse X: Space, the player has the ability to create portals in certain areas that can do a variety of things, such as teleporting opponents to another area, summon special characters to do unique map-changing events, or summon buildings onto the map from Hubstation. In Fantendoverse X: Space, the player can also create their own personal universes with the Stenographer Stones, separate from Hubstation and can fill it up with enemies, various plants that drop special fruits, or have a chance of attracting special characters that can either be enlisted into the player's army or deal great rewards. Fantendoverse X: Space also has access to alternate and parallel versions of characters that can be collected through objectives or through the Nexus gates but does not have access to the past/future versions of the characters in Fantendoverse X: Time unless traded through the versions. Story A character known as Xen is the first natural Catalyst/Herald hybrid, a dangerous character with the power to both time travel and create portals across the multiverse. A potentially huge threat, a hero known as Veve was sent to seal their powers and stop them, but they were only able to seal their Catalyst powers. Xen departed, but set out on their goal to destroy the boundaries that separated the multiverse and rebuild it in their image with the shards that would remain. Xen must defeat Veve with an army that they form out from the multiverse, amassing parallel and alternate versions of Fantendo characters while Veve does the same thing to stop Xen. But is everything so clear cut? Heheh. Characters Player Starting Team Nexus Gate Nexus Gate Events Both Fantendoverse X: Time and Fantendoverse X: Space have Events that add characters into the Nexus Gate, usually correlating with a theme or a recent released piece of media in the Fantendoverse. These are only available for a limited time. Summer Splash Event 2017 Back to School Event 2017 Holiday's Eve Event 2017 Magical New Year Event 2018 Syande - Waste Your Hate Event 2018 Easter's Garden Event 2018 Spacial Visitors TBA Hero Hero Team Skills Weapons Trivia *The game was very different when it was originally concepted. It originally starred a Catalyst/Herald hero that would have been male only and the starting team would have Unten and Zellen. The game would have featured elements that were present in both games, but it was very quickly decided that there would be two versions as opposed to just one game. It was also meant to be a much more robust experience at launch but the scale would have put it on the scale of Victory. *Xen's design and name hearkens to the roman numerical of X, which is the modern number 10. Xen is also a portmanteau of "X" and "Ten". **Xen has ten bandages over their hands. *Veve has a weakened version of Xen's Catalyst powers to use, to further set the two characters as opposites of each other. *The canonical significance of this game is complicated to say the least, but it is confirmed to have no significance to the universes featured in it, as characters are pulled from the infinite swathes of identical universes and timelines. However, the new characters featured in it do have a chance of showing up in other materials although will likely be reintroduced. For people with content featured in it, they don't have to worry about anything being canon to their work, as both games are giant what-ifs featuring content from the ten+ years of the site. Category:Games Category:V2 Games Category:Tactical Role-Playing Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Original Games Category:Fantendoverse X: Space and Time Category:Toroko Category:Infinite Content